1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dehydrating device, more particular to a device that comprises a tappet unit, a transmission unit and a rotation unit, and dewaters an aquiferous member while the tappet unit is operated to mechanically drive the transmission unit and the rotation unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, mop is a major tool for cleaning floor. One of prior mops is consisted of a handle and some cloths connected to the one end of the handle. For dewatering on the purposes of fast and labor-saving, the most common use is to adopt a bucket having a squeezing tool to press the cloths for dewatering.
Alternatively, another prior rotational mop is consisted of a handle, a turntable and some cloths. The one end of the handle is pivotally connected to the center of the turntable. The cloths are distributed on the lower surface of the turntable. While the mop is in operation, the turntable is rotated to increase the effect of cleaning. Due to that the cloths distributed on the lower surface of the turntable are not long enough, the cloths are hardly to be combined as a fascination, so that the bucket having the squeezing tool cannot be properly used.
Thus, how to develop a dehydrating device that effectively and fast dewaters the rotational mop is an important issue to the persons who are skilled in the related arts.